Tu locura es mi Ciencia
by Katty A Cruz
Summary: Luego de dos años Edward vuelve a su Ciudad Natal para reencontrase con el amor de su vida, pero para encontrar la plenitud que cada uno desea en esta relación deben enfrentarse al temor, los celos, las malditas inseguridades y la locura que implica estar enamorados.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

* * *

Dos años lejos de mi ciudad natal, lejos de mis padres, mi hermanita, mi hermano, de mis amigos y de mi amor, mi mejor amiga… mi Bella

Por ella estoy aquí ahora, frente al instituto del que salí hace dos año para ir a hacer un curso de arte a la ciudad dejando a mi Bella de 15 años algo molesta y con la promesa de volver y ver si continuábamos con algo que nunca comenzamos

Y volví porque estoy completamente seguro de que Bella es con quien quiero estar por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Wolaaaap! **

**estoy aquí con nueva historia, solo espero que les guste la idea y que me dejen sus comentarios (buenos y malos) para saber que opinan de esta nueva historia que tendrá su primer capitulo dentro de una semana (ya está terminado) ... en fin besos a todas y espero estén bien**

**PD. Si hay alguna lectora de NTAN les informo que el nuevo capitulo esta siendo escrito **


	2. Volverte a ver

**"Volverte a Ver" **

**EDWARD POV. **

- Vete Edward – fue lo último que escuche de su boca luego de decirle que me iría fuera de Forks por dos años para estudiar lo que siempre quise. Luego de eso quise abrazarla, besarla y hacerle el amor como en algunas noches anteriores de esos cuatro meses que tuvimos algo que jamás tuvo nombre

- pero Bell… - me dio una mirada que me decía "cállate" Y yo lo hice – Adiós

Me di media vuelta y salí de su casa

.

.

.

Al otro día volví a verla en el instituto, pero ella ni siquiera me miró, mucho menos me hablo, después de almuerzo cuando ya no toleré más su indiferencia la tomé – sorpresivamente – como un saco de papas sobre mi hombro y caminé por el pasillo que llevaba a los patios trasero del colegio mientras ella golpeaba mi espalda con sus puños y pataleaba gritando que la soltara de una buena vez porque o si no ella misma se encargaría de decirle a todo el mundo que yo tenía el pene pequeño

- Isabella no te pongas infantil y mucho menos mentirosa – le dije mientras seguía caminando con ella a cuestas.

- ¡Suéltame imbécil! – Volvió a gritar golpeando nuevamente - y con un poco más de fuerza mi espalda, con sus puños

- ¡no! – Le dije agarrándola bien, puesto que estaba tironeando para bajarse de mi hombro izquierdo – y quédate quieta que no te bajaré hasta que hablemos como se debe.

- entonces gritaré, gritaré y gritaré para no escucharte hasta que te hartes y me dejes ir de una buena vez – las patadas regresaron y sus puños fueron a mis costillas

- haz lo que quieras, grita todo lo que desees, pero sabes que puedo tenerte aquí toda la tarde y toda la noche y si no te cansas aun a esa hora puedo seguir mañana por la mañana.

- en algún momento te dará sueño – dijo como si a ella no le fuera a pasar lo mismo

- sabes perfectamente que puedo estar mucho más de veinticuatro horas despierto – y yo caía siempre en sus peleas infantiles

- ¡eres insoportable! – estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, lo sé, porque su respiración se aceleró

- ¿me vas a escuchar? – le pregunté

- no-

- pues entonces… - y tal como dijo se puso a gritar

Primero comenzó con un simple "¡Aaaaah!" luego siguió con muchos "¡Ayuda!", continuo con unos "¡Auxilio!" y con unos cuantos "Este chico con pene pequeño quiere abusar de mi ¡ayúdenme!" y finalizó gritándome "imbécil desgraciado te odio te odio te odio" todo eso pataleando y golpeándome sacando a la niña de 15 años que guardaba en su interior, porque la mayoría de las veces – por no decir siempre - se comportaba mucho más madura.

Cuando su garganta no dio más de tanto grito se calmó un poco, solo un poco.

- te harás tira la garganta Isabella y por nada porque nadie te escuchará mientras estén encerrados en ese casino – le dije

- no me importa – dijo – prefiero estar sin voz un par de días antes que escucharte

- sin voz no podrás hablar y tú amas hablar como si fueras un loro

-púdrete, enfermo y bájame de una buena vez – volvió a pedir y una vez más no le hice caso

- ya te dije que no lo haré hasta que te decidas a escucharme y deja de golpear mis costillas que ya están empezando a doler como la mierda –

- eres un maldito insoportable, no sé cómo diablos me fijé en ti si eres un pesado, terco y burlón – fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para atacarme

- yo tampoco sé cómo es que estoy tratando de dialogar con una pendeja de 15 años que no tiene argumentos validos para atacarme y dice lo primero que se le ocurre para ¿hacerme daño? ¿Es eso lo que intentas provocar? Porque desde ya te digo que no lo estas consiguiendo – le dije con una sonrisa burlona que sabia ella perfectamente identificaría

Luego de eso no hizo nada más, no me golpeó no pataleó y mucho menos gritó. Simplemente tomó la capucha de su polerón y se la colocó para cubrir su cabeza y dejó caer su cuerpo quedando de cabeza a la altura de mi espalda baja y así estuvo demasiados minutos y yo me quedé ahí de pie sin mover un pelo y completamente en silencio.

- Edward –

- ¿sí? ¿Qué deseas? – le pregunté con ironía

- ¿me bajas? … por favor Es que la sangre se me está yendo a la cabeza y me duele– me pidió – voy a escuchar aquello que tengas que decirme, lo prometo, pero bájame que me estoy comenzando a marear del dolor.

- ¿de verdad me escucharas y hablaremos? – le pregunté

- See – me respondió con voz cabreada

La tomé por la cintura y le ayudé a bajar de mi hombro

- ¿estás bien? – le pregunté una vez que estuvo con sus dos pies sobre el piso

- ¿me dirás pronto lo que sea que tengas que decirme? – demandó cruzándose de brazos y evadiendo mi mirada.

- no lo haré hasta que me mires Bell – me miró con "odio", pero no le salía - y no me mires así porque no te sale – reí para molestarla un poco más

- ¡Ay Edward dime de una puta vez lo que sea que quieras decirme! – me gritó

- ¡pero te calmas y dejas de gritarme, o si no volveré a cargarte y golpearé muchas veces tus nalgas! –

- ¿para qué diablos me buscas Edward? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos

- porque te quiero – le respondí

- y por eso te irás – mi Bell ya no soportó retener las lagrimas y dejó que estas bajaran por sus mejillas.

- Bell, pequeña mía – la abracé y ella se dejó - no te pongas así ¿quieres? – La abracé muy fuerte y besé su sien – Por lo mismo quiero que hablemos, no quiero que estos tres meses que quedan estemos sin si quiera mirarnos como si fuéramos dos personas completamente desconocidas. Quiero todo lo contrario, quiero que estemos todo el tiempo posible e imposible juntos, quiero hablar contigo todas esas estupideces que solemos hablar, quiero tener tantos recuerdos de estos tres meses para conservarlos los siguientes dos años y no extrañarte en demasía, y no me importa que en este momento esté sonando como un imbécil cursi, porque te quiero tanto, tanto, pero tanto que no me importa serlo – sonreí sobre su cabello.

- ¡Pero por qué diablos te tienes que ir Edward! – dijo llorando aun más

- porque es mi sueño Bell, porque es una oportunidad que no voy a encontrar aquí –

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio, solo abrazados y con Bella aún llorando sobre mi pecho. ¡Dios! Que esta chica al parecer me tiene besando el suelo y el cielo a la vez por ella.

- Isabella – esperé alguna respuesta, pero no la hubo así que continué – emm es que lo que yo quiero preguntarte es que… emm bueh, yo quiero saber si tu quieres ser mi novia

Bell dejó de respirar, y creo que yo también, la verdad es que no sé, simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, El pedirle que sea mi novia era algo que no tenia para nada pensado, pero como digo fue algo que me nació.

- No – dijo por fin sacándome de mis pensamientos, aunque… ¿dijo no?

- ¿no? – le pregunté

- No Edward – volvió a decirme, pero esta vez mirándonos a los ojos - ¿para qué vamos a ser novios si en tres meses más te vas de la ciudad y por dos años?

- porque te quiero y no sé, quiero que los demás sepan que nos pertenecemos – le respondí

- no Edward, sabes que te quiero, que me encantas, pero no aceptaré ser tu novia –

- ¿pero por qué no Bell? – le pedí que me explicara

- porque sería un noviazgo con fecha límite, sería una noviazgo que solo durará tres meses o quién sabe si menos y en verdad esa no es la idea – volvió a apoyar su rostro en mi pecho, pero ya no lloraba como hace unos minutos atrás

- ¿pero por que por tres meses? - pregunté con mis labios sobre su cabello

- porque los noviazgos a distancia no funcionan, yo soy celosa, tu eres celoso y no somos nada, imagínate como serian las cosas si tú estás a horas de distancia sin saber lo que yo hago o yo sin saber lo que haces tú. Seriamos un asco Edward, pelearíamos por todo… ya sabes, amor de lejos, amor de pendejos – me respondió

- Pero en este tiempo, en estos meses podemos construir la confianza que no tenemos – le pedí

- Edward – levantó la cabeza para mirarme y yo me encontré con sus ojos – estemos juntos, aprovechándonos el uno al otro en estos meses, pero sin nombres

- pero es que… - su mirada me decía que no había otra opción – está bien… sin nombres.

Bell no dijo nada más, solo volvió a abrazarme como tanto me gusta.

- Prométeme que cuando vuelva sí serás mi novia – le pedí

- Edward, lo más seguro es que conozcas a alguien más – me dijo – o quizás hasta yo esté con otra persona.

- ¿por qué piensas así? – le pregunté

- porque dos años es mucho tiempo –

- Bueh, pero si cuando vuelva, porque volveré, tu y yo estamos solteros y yo te sigo queriendo como te quiero y yo sigo encantándote – sonreí – seremos novios.

- está bien – respondió algo cabreada, pero con una sonrisa – en dos años más intentaremos ser novios.

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro y jugamos con nuestras narices hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que llevaba muchos te quiero, miedos y promesas.

Y tal como quedamos los siguientes tres meses nos separábamos prácticamente solo cuando estábamos en clases o en el baño. Desde ese momento supe que comenzaba a amarla, pero jamás se lo dije porque sabía que eso solo nos haría más daño a ella y a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Dos años lejos de mi ciudad natal, lejos de mis padres, mi hermanita, mi hermano, de mis amigos y de mi amor, mi mejor amiga… mi Bella

Por ella estoy aquí ahora, frente al instituto del que salí hace dos año para ir a hacer un curso de arte a la ciudad dejando a mi Bella de 15 años algo triste y con la promesa de volver y ver si continuábamos con algo que nunca comenzamos

Y volví porque estoy completamente seguro de que Bella es con quien quiero estar por mucho tiempo, ella es a quien quiero besar cada día, mimarla mucho y hacerla feliz como algún día le prometí luego de hacerle el amor

El timbre que anunciaba la salida del colegio sonó tan fuerte como hace dos años atrás cuando yo asistía a él. Mi nerviosismo creció, volvería a verla luego de dos años, volveré a verla por primera vez después de descubrir que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella como el hombre más cursi de la tierra.

Muchos alumnos comenzaron a salir en masa, uno tras otro. Una pareja de novios salió tomada de la mano y no pude evitar recordar los tiempos en que con Bella salíamos de igual forma para irnos por ahí a besarnos y hacernos cariñitos. Los chicos continuaban saliendo en grupos, solos o en sus bicicletas, pero no veía a mi chica hermosa.

Y la vi, ahí venia a paso lento y con una chica que, no me era conocida a su lado.

Traía un polerón tres tallas más grandes de color burdeo con capucha, el mismo que tiene de hace dos años atrás y que me pertenecía, su cabello le llega hasta la cintura ondulado y rebelde como siempre, traía un short de jeans que le llegaba a medio muslo, y largas calcetas amarillas que cubrían sus rodillas, por último sus clásicas zapatillas de lona. ¡Dios! Está preciosa, un poco pálida y mucho más delgada, pero hermosa al fin y al cabo.

Al parecer no le interesaba lo que le hablaba su compañera porque la pobre chica hablaba y hablaba y Bell solo miraba sus pies al caminar.

Si seguía así no me vería.

Durante este tiempo seguimos en contacto, no de forma constante, pero al menos hablábamos aunque fuera una vez al mes para saber cómo íbamos, nada en plan de tu me gustas y yo a ti, lo hacíamos simplemente como amigos aunque en nuestros interiores sabíamos cómo eran las cosas.

La última vez que lo hicimos hace un tiempo ya, le avisé que volvería pronto, pero no le dije cuando por lo cual ella no tenía idea que estaba frente al instituto esperando por ella.

Llegó a la puerta de salida y se despidió de su compañera levantando la cabeza únicamente para besar la mejilla de la chica, y siguió caminando en sentido contrario a su amiga por lo cual no me vio. Solté una risa.

-¡Isabella! – grité

Ella se giró para ver si era la chica que estuvo con ella quien la había llamado y al ver que ella seguía de espalda, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Volví a reír, tenía unas ganas de correr y tomarla y no soltarla por muchos minutos, pero sabía que la asustaría y esa no era mi intensión.

- ¡Bell! – sabia que solo yo la llamaba así y que apenas me escuchara sabría quien era - ¡Bell! – volví a gritar.

Y ahí se produjo la magia, se giró muy lentito y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojitos estaban tan brillantes y me sonrieron. Estuvimos sin movernos por alrededor de un minuto hasta que atiné a que ella estaba ahí, frente a mi sonriéndome como nunca y troté hacia ella quedando a una distancia que me permitía mirarla mucho mejor… ¡Cielos que está más linda que nunca!

No sé cuando se movió de su lugar ni en cuantos pasos llegó a mí, pero sus brazos estaban enrollados en mi cuello y con sus piernas rodeó mi cintura, yo envolví mis brazos en su cintura para sostenerla muy cerca de mí, quería que se fundirá en mi piel y así no separarla nunca de mi lado.

- Volviste… - dijo cerca de mi oído y con voz bajita

- ¿te lo prometí no? -

- Sí – me respondió igual de bajito

Estoy tan feliz de estar por fin de vuelta y con Isabella.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio compartiendo este abrazo que sin palabras nos expresaba cuanto nos extrañamos en estos dos años. Bell levantó su cabeza y nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo, así estuvimos otro minuto más hasta que no aguante y me acerqué a ella para besar sus labios.

- No – rio y volvió a esconder su cabeza en mi cuello

- ¿Cuándo volviste? – me preguntó

- Hace dos horas atrás – le respondí - Fui a mi casa a dejar mis cosas y vine por ti. Te extrañé mucho ¿sabes?

-Ajá – se abrazó aun más a mí

Busqué sus labios para besarla por fin, pero ella volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado riendo

- Dame un beso – le pedí

- no –

- ¿no? ¿Por qué no? – le pregunté… a menos que… - ¿estás con alguien? ¿Tienes novio? Porque si es así, pues no tengo nada que hacer aquí – mi ánimo se estaba yendo por el aire - ¿es eso?

- No tonto, no es eso – me respondió riendo y volví a respirar

- ¿entonces qué es Bell? – pregunté dejando mi rostro en su cuello disfrutando el olor que emanaba de ella y dándole pequeños besos en esa parte –

- Me hace cosquillas – reclamó

- entonces dame un beso – le volvía pedir por… ya perdí la cuenta

- No – volvió a decirme

- ¿por qué no? –

- porque me da cosita – respondió – y me da cosita que todos nos vean

- y desde cuando te da _cosita _ darme un beso – reí por su respuesta porque sabía que era mentira, pero decidí seguirle el juego

- emm – divagó y volvió a mirarme - desde hoy

- Bell ya no seas pesada y bésame que llevo dos años esperando por esto y ahora tú me lo niegas - le hice un puchero.

- ¿y es necesario el pucherito? – Mi Bell no paraba de reír y yo mucho menos

- ¡Dame un beso! – le pedí

- ¿por qué no me avisaste que regresabas? – me preguntó dejando de reír

- Te dije que regresaría – le respondí

- sí, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que regresabas hoy? – frunció su ceño y se veía endemoniadamente hermosa

- No te lo dije porque quería darte una sorpresa Bell – le dije besando su mejilla derecha

- Amm, no me gustan las sorpresas, pero esta no me desagradó tanto – fue lo único que dijo

- ¿tienes algo que hacer acaso? – pregunté asustado

- Nop – respondió y volvió a reír como hace un momento atrás

- ¿Segura? – insistí pasando mi nariz por su mentón intentando llegar a sus labios, pero ella corrió el rostro negándome una vez más poder besar su boquita bonita.

- Sip, muuuy segura – susurró coquetona en mi oído

- ok, eso me alegra porque tengo planeado estar todo lo que queda de día a tu lado – le informé

- ¿y si digo que no? – Preguntó levantando una ceja – Edward, bájame que ya tengo las piernas entumidas

- si dices que no, me veré en la obligación de secuestrarte – dije mientras la bajaba

- Ese será un gran susto para mi abuela –

Mi Bell se crió con su abuela, sus papás la dejaron con ella cuando tenía unos pocos meses y nunca más supieron de ellos. No se sabe donde están, cómo están o si siguen juntos.

- entonces no te queda más que aceptar mi propuesta de estar todo el día junto a mí y llamar a tu abue para avisarle – le entregué mi móvil.

- definitivamente no aceptarás un no por respuesta – dijo negando con la cabeza y aceptando el objeto que le ofrecí

- Definitivamente no – la apoyé

Bell llevó mi móvil a su oreja derecha y esperó a que la Señora Lola levantara el teléfono del otro lado para avisarle que no llegaría hasta la noche y que no se preocupara porque la iría a dejar, luego dijo "como siempre Lola", supongo que la señora Lola le dijo que se portara bien. Finalmente se despidió mandándole besos.

- No me mires así – me dijo devolviéndome el celular

- ¿así cómo? – pregunté

- como si fuera algo exclusivo digno de admirar – me respondió mirando el suelo

- pues eres exclusivamente hermosa – dije tomándola de la cintura y alzándola para que quedara a mi altura

- mentiroso – susurró chocando su nariz con la mía y acariciando mi cabello

- una hermosura digna de admirar – la dejé sobre sus pies y le quité la capucha del poleron para besar su frente

- ¿dónde me llevaras? – quiso saber

- si me das un beso te lo digo -

Pensé que nuevamente seria un intento fallido, pero muy por el contrario ella sonrió y se acerco a mi rostro con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sin llegar a tocar los míos.

- ¿y si no quiero besarte? – me desafió juguetona

Y yo me encogí de hombros porque teniéndola tan cerca sintiendo su olfato a menta producto del chicle que mascaba, perdí el sentido hasta no resistir más hasta besarla como anhele y desee durante estos dos años que estuve lejos.

Es un beso tierno, pero pasional en el cual solo quería transmitir lo mucho que la quiero y que me gusta. Cuando nos separamos producto de que el oxigeno estaba haciendo falta en nuestros pulmones ella sonrió tiernamente mientras yo ponía un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

- Ahora me siento completo – le dije

- estas muy cursi ¿sabes? – dijo riendo

- y tú estás más pesada y odiosa de lo normal, pero aun así te quiero demasiado Bell - le respondí mirándola a los ojos unos segundos y dejando un pequeño beso en su boca

- Creo que yo también te quiero – me dijo devolviéndome el beso que le di

- ¿crees? – pregunté tomando su labio inferior entre mis dientes

- ajá – rió – ¡ey!... ¿dónde me llevarás?

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – le respondí con otra pregunta

- a caminar –

- ¿caminar hasta donde? –

- Hasta donde lleguemos – rió

- ok, pero si me canso me cargaras en tu espalda – bromee dándole un beso esquimal

- bueno, y si yo me canso tu me tendrás que cargar – estiró su mano frente a mi

- es un trato – le dije tomando su mano y agitándola para luego dejar un beso en su dorso mientras emprendíamos paso

- Edward – me dijo cuando llevábamos una cuadra caminando

- dime –

- estoy cansada – respondió riendo como niña

- ¡que tramposa eres Bell! –

- dijiste que era un trato, y los tratos se cumplen – rebatió mientras ponía su manos sobre mis hombros y se preparaba para saltar y enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura

Me aseguré que estuviera completamente sujeta y cómoda para seguir caminando con ella en mi espalda.

Noté que estaba mucho más liviana y huesuda que hace dos años atrás, pero no le dije nada porque lo más seguro es que fueran cosas mías, ya saben, cuando uno deja de ver a las persona durante un periodo largo suele tergiversar un poco el cómo las recuerdas y todo eso, por lo cual solo me dedique a reír y conversar con mi Bell durante muchos minutos hasta que yo ya no quería caminar más y nos sentamos en una pequeña plaza que tenía mucho césped y seguimos conversando, riéndonos y sobre todo besándonos.

* * *

**Y aquí tenemos el 1er capitulo de eta historia... espero les haya gustado y espero sus RW con preguntas, reclamos sugerencias o lo que quieran :)... un beso **


End file.
